


House of Memories

by Burrtrice



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Mucho Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrtrice/pseuds/Burrtrice
Summary: [ Modern AU ]Aaron Burr está convencido de que está maldito para lo que se refiere a las relaciones humanas, ya que todo ser humano con el que tiene contacto muere, y sobretodo si tiene un lazo cercano a él. La muerte de su prometida, Theodosia, le ha dejado heridas que se niega a cerrar. Cegado por el dolor, se ha metido de cabeza en su profesión como docente en la carrera de Derecho en la Universidad de Columbia.Alexander Hamilton llega, dispuesto a sacarlo de ese ciclo destructivo, en el cual Burr parece haberse puesto demasiado cómodo. A Alexander no le agrada esa comodidad. Él es un huracán, y está dispuesto a que aquella brisa que constituye su profesor deje de chocar contra todo y adopte una nueva dirección.





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Este es mi primer fanfic de Hamilton. No he escrito fanfics en casi tres años, así que mis habilidades pueden estar algo oxidadas.   
> Esta idea surgió como contexto para un Universo Alterno, que probablemente introduzca si esta primera parte tiene buena recepción, así que decidí desarrollarla un día al azar.  
> ¡Dejen sus comentarios si les gustó! Significaría mucho para mi.

Hay veces en que la vida parece que está en contra tuya, y que hace todo lo posible para verte fallar debido a que pareces un blanco fácil para la mala suerte. El universo y el destino son unos bastardos y confabulan de modo tal que no puedas salir de la espiral de desesperación en la que te encuentras. Es como si se juntaran para reírse en tu cara de las desgracias que te ocurren, sabiendo de forma dolorosamente obvia que fueron ellos quienes llevaron a cabo tal macabro plan. ¿No les ha ocurrido alguna vez? ¿El pensar "Podría ser peor" y de repente que todo se ponga peor de lo que está?

Creo que esa situación es la que define mi vida en estos momentos.  
  
Déjenme presentarme ante ustedes. Me llamo Aaron Burr, tengo 24 años y la vida me ha jodido de mil maneras diferentes, y ahora les contaré el por qué tengo este pensamiento tan pesimista. No espero que me encuentren la razón ni que traten de animarme. Cualquiera de las dos me da exactamente igual a estas alturas del partido.

Esto sirve a modo de "prólogo", un preludio gris al negro futuro que seguramente se avecina ante mí. Y espero que sea tratado como tal. En fin... parafraseando aquel popular filme, mi vida se puede resumir en cuatro funerales y una boda. Suena tragicómico, y es porque lo es. Y cada uno parece peor que el otro.

Sí, incluyendo dentro del panorama a la boda.

  
——

  
El primer recuerdo que tengo de la vida es... bueno, no muy alentador. Tenía de 2 a 3 años cuando mi hermana Sarah, o Sally, como cariñosamente le dicen todos, lloraba a mares en aquella habitación oscura. Habíamos llegado de algún sitio, que años más tarde aprendí que no era ni más ni menos que el funeral de mis dos padres. Sí, de ambos. Un accidente automovilístico. La suerte era bastante jodida en ese entonces.

No cambiaría demasiado. Sally y yo nos fuimos a vivir con nuestros abuelos. Era apenas un niño cuando me bautizaron, y si hubiera podido decirle que no a eso, lo hubiera hecho. Actualmente no tengo nada que me ligue a ningún tipo de fe, por fortuna. Pero mi abuelo era un predicador presbiteriano, un hombre admirable del cual he aprendido varias cosas en la vida, y supongo que aparte de la ignorancia acepté aquella acción porque le tenía cariño. Varias actitudes mías en la vida han sido heredadas de él, y si hay una de las pocas cosas que agradezco al destino es haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Fue una oportunidad no menos desafortunada, puesto que ambos abuelos murieron al poco tiempo de llegar nosotros. Esta vez recuerdo vívidamente el funeral. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? La lluvia que caía no se comparaba con nada a las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Sally y los míos. No teníamos a nadie. Estábamos preguntándonos qué iba a pasar ahora. ¿A manos de quién podríamos pasar? ¿De algún otro familiar, del Estado o simplemente nos dejarían caer en las garras del destino para dejarnos a nuestra propia suerte?

La primera opción ganó, y como siempre, lo que llega primero casi nunca es lo más afortunado o lo más conveniente.

——

  
—¿Aaron?

Avancemos unos años más. Mi hermana tiene 14 años y yo tengo 10. La casa de mi tío era enorme, y por fortuna no le importaba mi paradero en el noventa por ciento de las veces. Me encontraba escondido en uno de los armarios de la cocina. Sally era la única que sabía que buscarme allí traería un resultado positivo la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Te mandó a buscarme?  
—No.   
—¿Segura que no?  
—Aaron, ¿por qué te mentiría?  
—… Buen punto.

Abrí la puerta del armario lentamente y salí de ahí. No sabía qué clase de aspecto tenía, pero Sally se cubrió la boca con las manos en actitud de sorpresa y me ayudó a salir del armario. Traía un bolso con ella, y dentro de aquel bolso traía vendajes y gasas. Seguramente los había robado para ayudarme pese a que se le instruyese lo contrario.

—Quédate quieto. Dolerá un…  
—Ya lo sé —la interrumpí, alzando la voz de forma bastante brusca y bajando la mirada. Pronto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Lo siento. No debí hablarte de ese modo.  
—No te disculpes —murmuró ella, con un suspiro puntuando su voz—. Sólo... quédate quieto.   
  
Y tal como Sally había dicho (porque ella de algún modo siempre tiene la razón, es una de las mujeres que mi corazón guardará siempre en la vida), dolió. El contacto de la sangre y el alcohol hizo su efecto inmediato, y debí morderme el labio inferior para evitar soltar el alarido que arañó mi garganta. Sally hizo un gesto suave con su mano y posó su índice en mis labios de forma dulce y maternal, medio frunciendo el ceño. Desvié los ojos y traté de reprimir los quejidos posteriores que quisieron salir de mí mientras ella trataba mis heridas con todo el cuidado del mundo.   
—No debería tratarte así. No tiene derecho —rompió el silencio mi hermana.   
—Lo sé. Pero... defenderme no es una opción viable, y creo que lo sabes de sobra —dije, la voz suave y en actitud de clara derrota—. Salgo peor parado que esto.   
—Lo peor de todo es que los Servicios Sociales parecieran no surtir efecto en él —otro suspiro salió de su boca, mientras terminaba de limpiar una herida en mi labio inferior—. Ya verás, apenas consiga un trabajo estable y un lugar para nosotros, de acá nos vamos.   
—Sally... No es necesario que hagas eso.  
—No es necesario, pero yo lo quiero. ¿Crees que preferiría quedarme aquí, viendo como te maltrata gratuitamente? No, Aaron. Llevamos la mitad de nuestras vidas en este lugar, y no estoy dispuesta a que se torne en una vida completa. No es justo que te siga castigando de esa manera. Es demasiado estricto contigo.  
—Pero si no lo fuera... Yo no tendría un ritmo de trabajo.  
—Aaron, ¿Estás justificándolo? —la incredulidad estaba sumamente presente en su voz, una vez más. No era la primera vez que teníamos esta conversación—. Eso no está bien. Nadie merece ser tratado como tú en ninguna circunstancia. El maltrato no es normal.   
—… Lo sé.

Sally se levantó primero y me tendió la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Tampoco sabía qué clase de expresión tenía mi rostro, pero ha de haber sido una de suma tristeza, porque ella me estrechó en sus brazos y no me soltó. Su cuerpo era cálido, tibio, como una estufa. Si bien nunca tuve una figura materna estable, eso no importaba. Ella era mil veces más que suficiente, y con eso podía sobrevivir en cualquier ambiente.

—Shh, tranquilo. Ya va a pasar. Lo prometo —amables palabras, dichas con un tono de suma dulzura, se escucharon en aquella habitación pequeña y llena de olores diversos, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Un beso suave se posó en mi coronilla, y el calor del cuerpo ajeno me abandonó brevemente cuando ella se separó y secó mis lágrimas—. Tú y yo vamos a sobrevivir y vamos a salir adelante. Y que el resto del mundo se vaya a la mierda.

Escuchar una expresión tan fuerte de la boca de Sally era un shock a esas alturas de mi vida, y creo que mi expresión en ese momento lo manifestó así. Ella soltó una risa suave y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza.

—Si él no lo escucha, estará bien —dijo, con cierta fragilidad. Entonces, una voz llamando nuestros nombres nos hizo estremecer. Era una voz imponente y severa. Nosotros sabíamos de quién se trataba. Nos quedamos quietos y callados, hasta que escuchamos los llamados alejarse. Una vez que nos aseguramos que se hubo ido, salimos del armario de la cocina y tomamos caminos separados.

——

  
La promesa de Sally se hizo realidad.

El funeral de mi tío no fue la gran cosa. A nosotros dos nos daba exactamente igual, y no asistimos. Sin embargo, a nadie le importó nuestra ausencia al parecer, porque no hubo contacto de parte de la familia directa para preguntarnos el por qué. Pero por dentro, una alegría culposa nos invadió. Por fin un parásito salía de nuestras vidas. No es correcto alegrarse por la muerte de las personas, eso es verdad, pero de todos modos había una especie de júbilo en nuestros corazones.

A los catorce años, apliqué a un programa avanzado de la universidad de Princeton, gracias a mis notas altas y gran talento académico. Para ese entonces, cuando ella tenía dieciocho, yo estaba viviendo con ella, en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Newark, New Jersey. No era mucho, pero era suficiente para nosotros.

Tenía 18, e iba en el cuarto año de Derecho cuando la conocí a ella.

Theodosia Prevost llegó a mi vida tan rápido como llega la nieve en el invierno, y así mismo fue que me ganó. Ella estudiaba para ser una profesora de Historia, estando en su segundo año y era mucho mayor que yo. Tenía al menos 8 años más. Esta era su segunda carrera, y era lo que realmente amaba. Nos conocimos en la biblioteca de la universidad. Fue el destino.

—Creo que se te cayó esto.

Desde el sitio en el que ella se encontraba, alzó la cabeza. Esos hermosos y enfermizos ojos... Jamás los olvidaré. Parecían los ojos de un venado que acaba de ser atrapado en la luz. Y con un gesto igual de delicado fue que recibió el libro que le pasé. Una voz, suave como la seda y fina como un hilo, agradeció con timidez.

—¿Estás sola?  
—Espero a mi pareja —respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento, sentí algo parecido a la decepción golpearme el pecho, pero de todos modos continué con la conversación.  
—¿Estudian lo mismo?  
—No. Él está en una Ingeniería. Es de intercambio, de Inglaterra.   
—Ah —hubo un rato de silencio—. ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo un rato?  
—No, para nada. Me estaba aburriendo mucho —quitó su mochila del espacio a su lado y de inmediato me senté, dejando el bolso sobre la mesa. Solté un suspiro de cansancio—. ¿Qué estudias?

La conversación fluyó bastante bien la primera vez. Y la segunda, y la tercera, y la cuarta. Y nuestros encuentros dejaron de ser casualidad para seguir juntándonos. Así fue que la fui conociendo. Estuve con ella durante varios momentos difíciles de su vida. La casualidad del destino, de juntarme con alguien cuya vida está limitada por una enfermedad… Es tan cruel. Sin embargo, yo la amaba. Y su noviazgo con el inglés no duró. Él eventualmente regresó a su país natal y conoció a alguien más. Nunca más volvimos a saber de él, y tampoco quisimos. Lo que nos importaba era que había amor entre nosotros.

——

  
Una de las personas que más apoyó mi relación con Theodosia, fue Jonathan Bellamy. Él era un par de años mayor que yo en ese entonces. Tendría 21. Lo conocí cuando entré al programa avanzado. Él tenía 17 años en ese momento, y nos llevamos bien casi de inmediato. Quiero atribuirlo a la madurez mental que me había tenido que formar a la fuerza gracias al maltrato de mi tío, pero de todas maneras agradezco mucho que Bellamy haya entrado a mi vida y se haya quedado ahí.

Éramos los mejores amigos. Desde que entré al programa avanzado, él me ayudó y me guió en todo lo que le era posible. Creo que gran parte de mi éxito no sólo se la debo a mi intelecto, sino que también a la ayuda que Bellamy me brindó cuando entré a estudiar. No puedo evitar nombrarlo al nombrar el avance de mi trayectoria como abogado. Él era la luz que guiaba un camino que se veía sumamente oscuro.

Jon siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando todo fallaba, yo podía ir con tres personas a lo sumo: Sally, Theodosia y Bellamy. Eran buenos tiempos en ese entonces, sentirse tan querido, tan lleno, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y de penurias.

Pero como dice el dicho, nada es para siempre.

Tenía yo unos 19 años, y estaba en casa de Theodosia. Estábamos solos, y yo la ayudaba a estudiar, porque me gustaba la historia, y porque me gustaba ella. ¿Cursi? Quizás. Pero ella era la única persona capaz de poner mi corazón de esa manera. Estaba por irme, de todas formas, porque era cerca de la medianoche y a Sally no le gustaba que llegara tarde a casa. Fue entonces cuando recibí una llamada urgente desde el teléfono de Jon. Qué raro. Nunca me llamaba a menos que fuera algo sumamente urgente. Con las manos temblorosas, atendí el teléfono.

—Tranquilo. En verdad no es nada tan grave —trató de tranquilizarme Theodosia, tomándome de la mano que tenía libre. Asentí para que se quedara tranquila. Pero sabía que ella se estaba equivocando.   
—Ojalá así sea —dije, antes de finalmente responder—. ¿Hola? Sí, habla con Aaron Burr. ¿Quién es? —cuando te llama el padre de un amigo, tienes que saber que es algo malo. Nota mental—. Ah... Sí, soy el mejor amigo de Jon. ¿Qué pasó con él? —lo que escuché, me dejó completamente congelado. Apenas alcancé a escuchar lo que dijo, cuando me levanté del asiento hecho una saeta y agarré mi abrigo—. Estaré ahí en unos quince minutos. No se preocupe —y colgué, sin querer saber qué más había dicho. Theodosia, preocupada, también agarró su abrigo y salió conmigo, sin siquiera atreverse a preguntar qué había pasado.

Saltemos dos semanas en el tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?

No tenía la energía necesaria para siquiera pensar en levantarme de la cama durante esas semanas. Si me había levantado, o comido, o hecho algo para hacerme cargo de mí mismo, era porque Sally me había insistido para hacerlo, pero por voluntad propia, no existía nada. Apenas pude oír la interrogante que salió de la dulce boca de Theodosia, y apenas pude atinar a negar con la cabeza desde abajo de las sábanas. Sentí el peso de mi novia a mi lado, y cómo las sábanas eran descorridas. La habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada y se escuchaba la lluvia fuera.

—No tienes que responder —una pausa. Theodosia acercó su mano hacia mi cabeza y la acarició—. Entiendo si no quieres responder.   
—Theodosia... — murmuré apenas, notando extraña mi voz por no haber hablado en tanto tiempo.   
—Me preocupas demasiado, y lo sabes.  
—... No debería. No vale la pena.  
—Qué mala suerte, porque me importas, y una vez que algo me importa, no me deja de importar hasta el final, valga la pena o no. Ven aquí.

Costó bastante para que por fin lograse incorporarme en la cama. O eso me parecíó. Sentía mis articulaciones oxidadas y rotas, como una máquina que no se ha usado en mucho tiempo. Theodosia tenía una expresión que no había visto en ella jamás. Era de impotencia pura, y su ceño fruncido se veía demasiado poco armónico para esa cara suya. Ella estiró sus brazos y me envolvió en ellos. La calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo era distinta a la de Sally. Si bien ambos cuerpos eran cálidos y me envolvían en una sensación de su paz, el cuerpo de Theodosia era... diferente. Ella tenía una suerte de imán que me hacía quedarme ahí. Era lo que yo necesitaba, sin saber que lo necesitaba hasta el momento en el que me abrazó. Era como si la energía que me había abandonado estuviera regresando de a poco.

Y con la energía, regresaron las emociones que quise enterrar en lo más profundo del corazón, y me golpearon como una ráfaga de viento golpea una choza de madera para hacerla caer. Y me derrumbé en sus brazos. Todas las emociones que no quise dejar salir en el funeral, o en el hospital, todo ello, salió. Temblé, me sentí débil y menoscabado, como si volviera a ser un niño débil, y finalmente dejé fluir el manantial de lágrimas que creía seco hace semanas. Ella no dijo nada. Solo se quedó ahí, acariciándome la espalda y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar ella igual.

——

—Theodosia —llamé, estando recostado a su lado. Tenía veinte años. Estaba _ad portas_ de las prácticas. Ella, medio adormilada, despertó y se volteó a verme.   
—¿Hm? ¿No te has dormido aún? —negué con la cabeza. Una fina mano se posó sobre mi pecho, mientras aquellos ojos de venado volvían a revisar con detalle cada facción mía—. ¿Qué pasa, amor?  
—Estaba pensando...  
—Siempre lo haces —respondió ella, con cierta ingenuidad que me causaba ternura. No pude evitar reír en voz baja. Mis ojos buscaron los ajenos.   
—Pero esta vez estaba pensando en serio.   
—¿En qué piensas?  
—En lo corta que es la vida. Y más considerando... Ya sabes.

Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado en la habitación, que se vio roto por aquella voz de seda.

—Odio que sea así.   
—Yo también lo odio. —otro silencio más—. Theodosia… ¿tú me amas?  
—Claro que te amo.   
—¿Quisieras pasar el resto de lo que te queda de vida conmigo?  
—… Claro que quiero.   
—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Otro silencio prolongado en la habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama, con los rizos negros cayéndole por la espalda y cubriendo parte de su pecho. La luz de la luna se metía por las ventanas de la habitación, y la hacía lucir mil veces más hermosa de lo que era. Su expresión era indescifrable. Combinaba inseguridad, fragilidad y algo de incredulidad. Estaba claro que no sabía si lo había dicho porque sí o en serio.

—Aaron...   
—Yo quiero casarme contigo, ¿tú quieres casarte conmigo? —era la primera vez que hacía una decisión impulsiva en la vida. Y probablemente sería la última—. ¿Lo quieres?  
—Claro que lo quiero —fue la respuesta que provino de sus labios—. Aaron, esto es demasiado…  
—¿Apresurado? Lo sé. Pero si no hago la promesa ahora... ¿Cuándo podré? No tenemos que hacerlo ahora. Podemos hacerlo en un año, en dos, en lo que tome. Pero quiero saber eso. ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
—Sí.

Theodosia Prevost era ahora mi prometida, de la forma menos romántica del universo. Pero el amor que había entre nosotros era suficiente para compensarlo.

——

  
El día en que decidí adoptar el caso de Maria Reynolds fue el día más fatídico del universo. Pero era parte de la práctica. No podía negarme, además era el prototipo de caso que vería en mi día a día si quería dedicarme a mi profesión. El cabrón del esposo era un abusador y un drogadicto, con una lista de antecedentes criminales casi tan grande como los tomos que me tocaba leer cuando estudiaba, y su pobre mujer había terminado en el hospital más de una vez, en distintos estados de gravedad. Era el momento de ayudar a la pobre mujer.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas. A medio juicio, el tipo se volvió loco y se abalanzó hacia Maria, quien temblaba como una hoja y trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de las manos de su esposo. No podía quedarme callado. Tenía que intervenir. Salí de mi sitio, dejando atrás ese semblante calmado, casi apático, que me identificaba, para unirme a los esfuerzos de los guardias por separarlos.

Nunca olvidaré esa experiencia. La voz de James Reynolds sigue grabada en mi cabeza a día de hoy, cómo le gritaba a esa indefensa mujer (« _¡Te mataré, zorra, juro que te mato!», «Te vas a arrepentir de esto…», «Debería haberte matado mucho antes, así no lidiaría contigo»_ , entre otros.) y como estiraba las manos hacia adelante para intentar agarrarla del cabello. Cuando vio que yo intervenía, cambió su foco de atención y me agarró de las solapas, tirándome contra la mesa con toda la agresividad que le fue posible.

—¡Tú, hijo de puta! ¡Quieres alejarme de Maria! ¡Le crees a esa zorra mentirosa!  
—Es mi trabajo defenderlas de escoria como tú —espeté, con el poco aire que me quedaba, recibiendo por respuesta un derechazo en el rostro. Una calidez bastante preocupante tomó lugar en mis facciones, y me di cuenta de que sangraba. No iba a pelear de vuelta, no aún. Sólo lo empujé hacia atrás, para que los guardias pudieran tomarlo. El juez dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar, pero creo que iba sobre la línea de posponer el juicio.   
—¡Si te veo de nuevo, te voy a asesinar a ti igual, Aaron Burr! ¡Te romperé en pedazos! —fueron las últimas amenazas que se escucharon mientras arrastraban al hombre fuera de la habitación.

Salí al baño a tratar de recomponerme la cara, sin ser capaz siquiera de hablar con Maria. Ella escapó lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la corte, seguida de unas personas que no pude identificar, pero que claramente intentaban ayudarla. Una vez que me hube mejorado, recibí una llamada. No de nuevo. Esto no podía estar pasando dos veces. Me di cuenta de que no era la primera, ni la segunda, era al menos la quinta vez que me llamaban. Tragué saliva y atendí.

Ojalá no hubiera contestado.

——

  
El cielo parecía llorar junto a todos los presentes, pero nadie podía superar la tristeza que me invadió en el momento en el que Theodosia finalmente estuvo bajo tierra, a muchos metros de mi, para ascender junto a Jonathan Bellamy.

Mi alondra, mi ángel, mi musa… Ella se había ido. La leucemia se la llevó. El día del juicio contra James Reynolds fue el día en que se agravó a un punto insalvable. No alcancé a despedirme de ella. Cuando llegué, estaba en las últimas. Sus ojos de venado se apagaron, y esa voz suya pronunció mi nombre como última palabra, como el último mensaje, el último vestigio de su vida terrenal. Murió tomándome la mano. No pude mirarla. No cuando el anillo resplandecía de esa forma. Simplemente escondí el rostro en su pecho e inhalé ese aroma por última vez.

Sally me acompañó al funeral. Nunca dijo nada. Solo se limitó a tomarme en sus brazos como cuando era un niño, pese a que ahora la superaba en altura. Sin embargo siempre sería su hermano menor, y lo justo era reciprocar aquel cariño que estaba siéndome entregado. Incluso cuando yo dentro de mi corazón no podía sentir nada más. Solo quedaba el vacío, la nada, esa sensación de que todo color en el mundo desaparece de forma súbita y que no hay razones para seguir luchando. La misma desesperanza que me acometió con la muerte de Bellamy, amplificada al mil por ciento. Una sensación sumamente desagradable, que no se iba. Solo parecía volverse más fuerte.

El anillo de Theodosia lo llevo al cuello, junto al mío, en una cadena que no le he mostrado a nadie. La mantengo cerca de mi mente y de mi corazón de esa manera. No quiero olvidarla. No necesito olvidarla. Lo único que quiero y que necesito, es que ella regrese. Que me acaricie el rostro con esas manos frágiles, que me diga que todo va a estar bien y que necesito seguir adelante. Que me vuelva a decir que quiere formar un futuro conmigo, y que quiere formar una familia, pese a saber que es un tema sumamente complicado.

Han pasado ya dos años desde la muerte de Theodosia, y recién estoy recuperándome. Con la ayuda de mi hermana, y de ciertos conocidos (no considero tener amigos, realmente), empecé a salir adelante por mí mismo. Porque sé que ella no quisiera verme así. Sin embargo… ¿Cómo no estarlo, cuando de repente todo lo que te importaba en la vida desaparece y se va? Es casi contradictorio.

Me llamo Aaron Burr, tengo 24 años, y la vida me ha jodido de mil maneras diferentes, quitándome a quienes realmente quiero del camino. Mi vida se resume en cuatro funerales y una boda que no se alcanzó a realizar. Ahora trabajo como profesor en la facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York. Vivo solo. Me tengo sólo a mi mismo. Soy un profesor bastante severo y exigente, y por ello me he ganado una fama casi de temer entre los alumnos de Derecho.

Excepto en uno solo.


End file.
